


Flowers Are For Conformists

by larryspangel



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: Pete gets paired with the absolute worst person he could get paired with for a project and now he has to deal with this idiotic illness as well. Great.
Relationships: Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Mike Makowski/Pete Thelman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Flowers Are For Conformists

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 7 of Pike Week! I'm so glad I could to participate in this. If you want to, you should check out hitagiifanart, who created Pike Week on tumblr! 
> 
> Also I started writing this, before Jason died. Rest in Peace you weird hairline boy.

“Did you hear about Jason White?” Michael asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“You mean the junior, who has a hairline of a forty year old?” Firkle responded, playing with his pocket knife. 

“Yeah, apparently he got the surgery yesterday, almost died.” 

“Of course a Banana Republic wearing conformist ended up almost dying from that disease. He should have gone to get the surgery right when it started,” Henrietta replied. 

“At least now there won’t be spit covered flower petals all over our english classroom,” Pete said, lighting another cigarette.

The others nodded in agreement. Michael was about to say something, when the bell rang.

“I gotta go to history. If I skip one more class, they are going to drop me and I need that class to graduate,” Pete said, standing up and swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“Good luck dude,” Henrietta replied, bringing her cigarette back to her mouth.

Pete gave them a wave, before heading back into school. He made his way through the hallway, trying to ignore all of the noise. The moment he got into the classroom, he found a desk and sat down. He went to get out his headphones, when he was interrupted. 

“You actually showed up? Did you change your mind about your studies, per se.” 

Pete looked up to see Mike Makowski standing above his desk. “That’s none of your business.”

“I’m just surprised to see you here, that’s all.” 

“Well if you really want to know, I will get dropped if I miss another class.”

“Hmm, well you are just in time for the class projects.”

“The what?” 

“Hello class, today we are going to discuss our class projects coming up,” Mrs. Amber said, as she walked into the classroom. “Mike, stop talking to Pete and go sit down.” 

“Ooo, the emos are flirting,” Some kid yelled out, causing people to laugh. 

“I’m not emo!” Pete and Mike said at the exact same time. 

“Same thing, dudes.”

“Quiet down, we need to discuss the projects, unless you don’t want any instructions and you all just want to fail?” Mrs. Amber crossed her arms. 

The class fell silent and turned to face the teacher.

“Very good. In three weeks, you will have a group project due.”

Pete raised his hand.

“No Pete, you cannot work alone.”

Pete rolled his eyes and put his hand down.

“Everyone needs to pick a partner and you two are going to research an important event in World History. Once you pick your topic, you will do a powerpoint presentation and a research paper on said topic. Now when I say so, you can get up and pick a partner and-”

Before she could finish, everyone was already grabbing their friends and sitting with them. Pete looked around to see who was left. 

“Oh no…”

“I guess we are partners, per se,” Mike said, sitting next to him.

“The one day I show up to class…”

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad. Would you rather be with one of the jocks?”

Pete looked over at the jocks, who were making sexual gestures to one of the girls. Pete sighed. “I guess not…”

“Do you have a favorite period in history?”

“Do people actually have a favorite period in history?”

“Well, maybe you’d like the middle ages? There were a lot of medieval torture devices that you may be interested in, per se.”

“I guess torture is pretty cool...fine. Let’s do that.”

“Perfect! Would you like to go to my place to start the project tomorrow?”

“I don’t think I have a choice.”

“We can meet up after school and walk over. It’s not that far.”

Pete nodded. I can’t believe after all of this time, he still dresses like a vampire. At least now he uses proper fake vampire teeth and not the plasticy bullshit he had in elementary school. I bet he has a biting kink. I wouldn’t mind being bit with those types of teeth...Pete shook his head. What the fuck…

“Pete you good, per se?” 

“Oh yeah...I just um zoned out.”

“Well, you better not do that, while we’re working on the project tomorrow.”

Before Pete could respond, he started coughing. 

“Do you need some water?” Mike asked, starting to get concerned. 

Pete tried to say no, but was coughing too much. 

“I’ll be right back with some water.”

Mike ran off, leaving Pete to try to control his coughing, before others started to check on him. He felt something in his throat and coughed it into his hand...a flower petal? Pete’s eyes widened.

“I’m back with some water.” Mike handed the bottle to Pete.

Pete quickly shoved the petal into his pocket and took the bottle. “Thanks…”

“Of course!”

Mike went to sit back in his seat as the teacher began her lesson again. After class ended, Pete headed straight to his and his friend’s usual spot behind the school.

“Welcome back, how was the capitalistic school system?” Henrietta asked, filing her nails. 

“Awful, we have group projects.”

“Don’t tell me you got paired with one of those conformist R rated high school musical jocks.” Michael reached into his bag to pull out another cigarette. 

“I don’t know if this is better or worse...it’s Mike.”

“You got paired with one of our top nemeses!?” Firkle replied, louder than usual. 

“Yeah, I have to go to his house after school.”

“That’s so gross, dude,” Michael replied.

“He probably has Twilight bed sheets,” Henrietta added.

“If he pulls any conformist bullshit, I’m walking right out and making him do the project. You skipping the rest of today?” 

“Yeah, there is no way I’m going to read Romefuck and Julislut. It makes me want to slit my throat open and bleed all over the floor as everyone watches.” Henrietta took a drag of her cigarette. 

“Hardcore stuff man,” Firkle replied, playing with his lighter. 

A few hours pass and the bell rings. 

“If I murder him, help me hide the body.” Pete gets up and starts heading towards the door to the school.

“Have fun with Count Fagula,” Michael called out to him. 

Pete flipped him off, before heading into the school.

“You ready?” Pete asked, walking up to Mike.

“I guess you will get to see my lair now. It’s usually what you may call a secret per say.”

“You are going to make this so painful, aren’t you?”

Mike seemed to ignore him, as he headed out the front doors of the school. 

They walked to Mike’s house, Mike talking the whole time while Pete looked at his phone.

“Welcome!” Mike gestured towards his house. 

“Oh joy, of course a conformist like yourself would have a house with a white picket fence.”

“Does your house not have a fence, per say?”

“I live in a trailer.”

“Oh...well um come in!”

Pete rolled his eyes and followed Mike inside. Immediately after stepping into the house, they were greeted by Mike’s stepdad. 

“You must be Mike’s little study partner!”

“Yeah…”

“You look grumpy, are you from Penn State? Just kidding! It was a joke! We like to have fun here. You want to hear another one? What do you call a football coach from Penn State?”

“Mike, can you tell your step-dad to shut up? I’m going to be sick if he speaks one more time.”

“We are going to go upstairs to study.” Mike and Pete start heading to the stairs.

“Wait, do you want snacks!?” 

“Not if they were touched by your grubby conformist hands.”

“Ignore him, he um, had a bad day?” 

Pete rolled his eyes and kept walking up the stairs. 

“Wait up!” Mike hurried up the stairs behind him. 

Once they got upstairs, Pete looked around. “Which one has your coffin in it?”

“Come with me, my lair is this way!”

Pete followed Mike to his room. He was surprised with how big it was. Mike’s room was covered in different posters. He had band posters, vampire movie posters, and some things Pete had never heard of. His room was pretty neat, besides a few clothes on the ground. He had a desk that had a laptop, schoolwork, and spare fangs on it. The one thing that stood out was the giant bed with red silk sheets and black pillows. 

“I’m surprised you don’t have a coffin.”

“I tried when I was younger, but it was way too uncomfortable to sleep in.” Mike put his backpack down and sat on the bed. 

“Of course you fucking did.” Pete threw his backpack to the ground and went to sit next to Mike on the bed. 

“How do you want to start up this project?” Mike smiled at Pete, his plastic fangs showing.

“How about we start wi-” Pete started coughing mid-sentence. 

“Are you okay!?”

Pete tried to nod, but doubled over in a coughing fit. 

“Um, um do you want some water or an ambulance or-”

“Shut...up…” Pete tries to calm down his coughs enough to talk. “Where is y-your bathroom?”

“Down the hall to the right!”

Pete got up and started making his way to the door. 

“Do you need any help?”

Pete ignored him and continued out the door and to the bathroom. The moment he got inside, his coughing fit got worse. Eventually he coughed up the problem...more flower pedals. 

“Fucking great, just fucking great.” He picked up the black and red flower pedals and put them in the toilet, flushing them down. 

“You okay in there? Do you need anything?” Mike said from outside the door.

“I’m fine, probably allergic to your fagpire lair.”

“Are you feeling good enough to start up a bit of the project or do you want to just go home?”

Pete slowly got off the bathroom floor and opened the door, coming face to face with a worried Mike. 

“Y-yeah, we can start the project.”

Mike smiled and grabbed Pete’s hand to drag him back into his room. Pete rolled his eyes, trying not to focus on how red his face felt.

“Okay, let’s start with the research part of things. I’ll get out my laptop and start typing up some notes.”

Pete nodded and sat back down on the bed. 

Mike joined him a few seconds later, with his laptop. He opened it up to a google docs and organized the page into bullet points. 

“Fancy.”

“I always say that bullet points are the savior of bad organization.”

“That’s a stupid saying.” 

Mike ignored Pete’s comment as he googled ‘medieval torture devices’.

“We should talk about Iron Maidens, click here.” Pete pointed at the wikipedia page. 

“We cannot use wikipedia for our project, but I do like the idea of writing about Iron Maidens.”

“I actually may have a book on them at my place. I got really into researching torture a few years back.” 

“Should I be concerned?”

“Maybe,” Pete replied, grinning. 

“Well, good thing my vampire strength will keep me safe!”

“And we are back to you being totally lame.”

“Are you saying that I was cool for a brief time period per say?”

Pete rolled his eyes. “A conformist will never be cool. Saying you’re cool is actually such conformist bullshit.”

Before Mike could respond, Mr. Adams burst in. “I brought some finger sandwiches for snacks! They are even shaped like little bats, isn’t that cool? You know bats are pretty spooky, but you know what else is spooky? How the coaches at Penn State get away with so much. Get it? We like to have fun here.”

Mike sighed. “Thanks for the sandwiches, but we got to concentrate on our studies.”

Mr. Adams put the sandwiches down on the bed. “Okay kids, you go study. If you need anything, I’ll be working on my comedy routine. I have a show at Skeeter’s next Friday, so tell your friends!”

“Close the door on your way out, please,” Mike said, head in his hands. 

“See you later kids!” Mr. Adams left the room, not closing the door behind him. 

“God damnit.” Mike got up and closed the door. “Sorry about him.”

“At least he brought up food? I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Pete! That’s unhealthy! As a vampire, I don't always need to eat human food, but it’s very necessary for humans.”

“I’m going to ignore the vampire part. I don’t exactly have the most money in the world. Coffee and cigarettes usually fill me up.”

“How about your parents? Don’t they get worried!?”

“My mom left a long time ago and my dad doesn’t give a shit. I usually just scavenge the kitchen for whatever we have when I get home from school.”

“Can’t you ask one of your fellow goths for some food or money?”

Pete chuckled. “No way I’m doing that. I don’t need them to know my situation and I don’t want to make them buy me shit. This is why we go to Village Inn and get coffee. It’s free.”

Mike frowned. “Well, you are going to eat these sandwiches and take leftovers home with you.”

Pete sighed. “Fine, only because I really don’t think we have anything at my place right now.”

Mike smiled and grabbed the plate, pushing it towards Pete. 

Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed one, taking a bite. “Shit, this is actually really good.”

“My step-dad may not be the most...fun...person to be around, but he does make some good snacks. He always makes the food for my vampire meetings.”

Pete was already on his second finger sandwich. “He should really do this instead of comedy.”

“Yeah well, comedy is his dream. I’ve suggested that maybe he takes some comedy classes to help him, but he refuses. He thinks it will ruin his ‘style of comedy’ or some shit like that.”

“You mean giving him more than one joke?”

“Technically he has multiple jokes, just about the exact same subject.”

“Oh yeah, that’s so much better.” Pete chuckled. 

Mike smiled at Pete. “I think we are starting to get along!”

Pete blushed. “Shut up Makowski. Let’s just continue this project.”

Mike nodded and pulled up a not wikipedia page on Iron Maidens. 

_______________________________________________________________

Pete sat on his bed, back at his place. He took out a finger sandwich from the tupperware that Mike gave him and started eating. He was just finishing them up, when his phone vibrated.

“Hey Michael, what’s up?”

“Just checking in how things went with Count Fagula.”

“It was...weird. I hate his step-dad. I don’t understand how this guy thinks he is going to be a big time comedian.”

“Conformists always have big dreams to hide the fear of their crushing reality. They don’t want to realise that real life is pure darkness and hatred.”

“It would be better if this town burned to the ground. Show the conformists that the world is bleak and painful, not their Disney movie dream where they shove Pinochio’s nose of their asses.”

“So true, dude.”

Before Pete could respond, he went into a coughing fit. 

“Pete, you okay?”

Pete continued coughing, violently. Eventually, more petals came out.

“Pete!?”

“S-sorry. I’ve just had a bad cough lately.” Pete shoved the petals in his pocket, to dispose of later.

“That sounds pretty awful.”

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine. Nothing compared to the pain of this world.”

“True.”

After Pete’s conversation with Michael, he headed to the bathroom to go flush the petals down the toilet. On his way, he ran right into a woman. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m Summer!”

“And why are you in my home, Summer?”

“Just waiting for Buck to come back from his room.”

Pete was about to say something, when a middle aged man walked out into the room. 

“Here is your cash, Summer.”

Summer counted up the money. “You still owe me ten dollars.”

“What? That’s the usual for the other girls!” Buck crossed his arms.

“Yeah, but you didn’t put it there with the other girls. That costs extra.” 

Buck grumbled to himself as he got out another ten dollars from his wallet.

“Thank you! I hope to see you soon handsome!” She grabbed her jacket and left the trailer. 

Buck headed into the kitchen to grab a beer, then came back. “We probably won’t have grocery money this week, so make sure you get something from the cafeteria at school and fill up before you get home.”

Pete rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Can you grab me the TV remote?” Buck sat down on the couch. 

“Get it yourself.” Pete got up and walked to the bathroom.

“Fine, be useless. You never do anything anyway.”

Pete ignored him as he stood in the bathroom, taking the petals out of his pocket and tossing them into the toilet. “Good.”

______________________________________________________________

The next day during lunch, Pete decided to try for once to get cafeteria food. He was about to enter when he saw some kid exiting it with his lunch, which looked like a lump of some kind of strange meat on a plate. “Never mind.” Pete walked off and to the back of the school.

“Hey Pete. Firkle took the coffee machine from the teacher’s lounge. You want some?” Henrietta asked, sipping her’s.

Pete nodded and poured himself a cup. 

As they were talking, Mike walked over. Firkle immediately got out his pocket knife, holding it up to him. “What are you doing here, Edward’s cock sucker?”

“Are you even allowed to bring knives on campus!?”

“You wanna feel how sharp it is?” Firkle grinned. 

“N-no, thanks. I just came to bring something for Pete.” He held out a tupperware container with some pasta and a fork inside. 

“What the hell Mike!? I’m not taking your food.”

“He probably poisoned it or something,” Henrietta said, glaring at Mike. 

“I-I promise I didn’t! My step-dad just made extra and I wanted to share some!”

“Why don’t you share it with one of your faggy vampire friends?” Michael crossed his arms.

“Um...none of them wanted it?”

“Mike, can I talk to you for a second?” Pete asked, angrily.

Mike nodded and followed Pete off to the side. 

“What the fuck dude!?”

“I’m sorry! You said you didn’t eat often because of your dad and I didn’t want you to be unhealthy and-”

“You can’t just hand me a meal in front of everyone. They are going to ask questions.”

“Well you should probably tell them anyways.”

“I’m not telling them. I don’t want them to feel like they have to pity me or some shit. And also-” Pete was interrupted by his own fit of coughing. 

“Pete! Let me help you. I could-”

Pete pushed him away and ran to the bathroom, coughing the entire way. He burst into the first stall he saw and started coughing into the toilet. After what seemed like hours of coughing, the petals finally came out, covered in blood. “Fucking great. That’s just fucking great!” Pete punched the stall wall. 

“You okay in there fella?” A voice came from the next stall over. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m fine!” Pete wiped his mouth, getting a bit of blood on his hand.

“Well, I think it’s always good to check in with a nurse when you’re not feeling well. Or at least a friend that’s good at doctory stuff. I always go to my best friend, Ken, when I am hurt in some way. He even gave me stitches one time!”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a bad cough.”

“Well okay then. Just keep in mind what I said!”

“Didn’t the bell ring already?”

“Oh hamburgers! I better hurry. Feel better real soon!”

Pete waited until he heard the bathroom door closed, before leaving the stall. He headed to the sink and splashed himself with water. “I might as well go to class. There probably isn’t all that much time left anyways.” Pete headed out of the bathroom and to the classroom. 

“Late again?” The teacher tapped her foot.

Pete rolled his eyes and headed to his seat. As he started to zone out, there was a note put on his desk. He looked over and saw Mike sitting nearby pointing at the note on Pete’s desk. Pete sighed and opened up the note. 

Hey Pete, I’m sorry about all of that. I was just worried about you. You always look so thin and I had no idea that it was because you weren’t getting fed much. I shouldn’t have done that it front of your friends, I know how they get. I hope we are still good and we can meet up soon to work on our project and possibly hang out as well?

The note was signed with a little bat.

Pete looked over the note, before grabbing his own piece of paper and a pen. 

It’s...fine. I probably shouldn’t have gotten that angry or whatever. We can work on the project probably tomorrow if you are free. Hanging out is a big maybe. We’ll see how it goes and how bad you annoy me.

Pete passed the note to Mike when the teacher was facing the board. 

Mike smiled at the note and started writing another one, passing it to Pete as soon as he finished. 

Tomorrow works! You can stay for dinner if you want to? Not just because of the lack of food that you get, but also because it’s burrito night and my step-dad always makes way too much food every time.

Okay.

“Mike and Pete, you better be paying attention! This material will be on the test friday.” The teacher crossed her arms.

“Yes, of course Ms. Lee!” Mike responded quickly.

Pete just rolled his eyes and continued zoning out.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day, Pete skipped most of school, falling asleep in the back at one point, only to be woken up by Firkle kicking him.

“Huh?”

“School ends in five minutes, dude. You want to head to the graveyard?”

Pete yawned and stretched. “I wish I could. I gotta work more on my stupid project.”

“Can’t you just make him do it all?”

“I wish. Our teacher is doing one of those polls afterwards to ask the group how much work they did each. If he did it all, even if the project was perfect, I would still fail.”

“That fucking sucks man.”

“It really does. At least I can use my book on torture.”

“You are going to torture Mike?” Firkle grinned, wildly. 

“What? No, our project is on medieval torture devices.”

Firkle frowned. “Oh.”

“Anyways, I gotta go meet up with him. You wanna walk with me?”

“Can’t, meeting up with someone as well.”

“I thought Michael and Henrietta were busy today?” 

“It’s someone else, don’t worry about it.”

“You are actually hanging out with someone else, besides us?” Pete raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just some person, doesn’t matter. Gotta go, bye.” Firkle walked off, before Pete could ask more questions.

“Hmm…”

“Hey!”

Pete jumped and turned around to see Mike right behind him.

“Did I surprise you?”

Pete glared and punched him in the arm.

“I didn’t see you around the school today.”

“Yeah, I skipped.”

“You know, you are going to get in trouble if you keep skipping class, per say.”

“Do I care?”

Mike stopped to think. “Fair.”

“We heading to your place?”

“Why of course! Follow me!”

Pete rolled his eyes, and followed behind Mike.  
____________________________________________________________

They reached Mike’s house and headed up into his room.

“So I brought my torture book.” 

“Oh good!”

Pete reached into his bag and pulled out a big book, obviously used a lot through the years.

“Let us begin this journey of torure.”

“Are you talking about working on the project or the actual project,” Pete replied.

Mike thought for a second, before replying. “Both.”

Pete chuckled and opened up his book.

After an hour of working on the project, Pete flopped on the bed. “Can we take a break? My head is going to explode if I keep trying to cite sources. I don’t understand why we can’t use wikipedia” 

“Wikipedia isn’t always true because people can edit it, per say.”

“The internet is full of articles that lie. There is no difference.”

Mike sighed. “Even so, we will get in trouble if we used Wikipedia.”

Pete groaned, annoyed.

“We can take a break though, if you want.”

“Thank the dark lords for that.”

Mike laid down beside Pete. “What do you want to do then?”

“It’s your house, dude.”

“Right, um...we could watch something?”

“I am not watching one of your faggy vampire shows.” 

“I wasn’t going to make you watch my extinguished collection of vampire media.”

Pete rolled his eyes.

“I was thinking more like Dark Net. It’s this documentary on all of the horrible stuff that happens on the dark web like cults and murder and such.”

“That...that actually sounds kind of cool.”

Mike grinned. “I’m glad you think so!”

Pete grinned back, not realizing he was.

Mike sat up and moved to sit against the pillows and grabbed the remote. He patted the pillow next to him. “Come sit up here.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” Pete moved to sit next to Mike, pulling the blanket over him.

“You cold?”

“I’m always cold.”

“It’s probably because you need to eat more.”

“Shut up.”

Mike threw his hands up in defeat, before sliding under the blankets with him. He then turned on the tv and pulled up the documentary. 

“I bet you all of the people who are going on the websites are conformist idiots trying to be daring.”

“Mhmm, probably.”

As they watched, Mike slowly scooted closer to Pete.

Pete pretended not to notice, letting Mike wrap an arm around him.

The documentary was almost done, when Pete began coughing violently, clutching his chest. Mike quickly moved to try to help, but Pete pushed him away and ran to the bathroom. He collapsed on the floor as soon as he got in, blood and roses spilling out of his mouth.

Mike banged on the door. “Pete!? Pete!? Let me in!”

Pete laid on the ground, unable to respond. 

Mike looked around, before running to his room. He grabbed a paperclip and bent it out. He put it in the hole in the doorknob, moving it around until he heard a click. He burst in, seeing Pete on the floor. 

“Pete! Oh god, we need to take you to a hospital.” Mike sat on the floor next to him, sitting him up. Mike was about to say something, when he saw the blood and the flowers. “Pete…”

“I-I’m fine…” Pete croaked out. 

“I’m calling an ambulance right now.”

“You don’t have-” Pete began coughing again. 

Mike quickly got out his phone. “Yes hello? I need an ambulance fast! My friend he...there are flowers and blood everything and oh god please help.”

Pete laid himself against Mike’s chest, curling in. 

Mike stroked Pete’s hair. “Thank you,” Mike said, before hanging up the phone. “It’s going to be okay Pete, I got you. I can call Michael and-”

“N-no, please don’t call them. They can’t know. P-please…” Pete looked up at Mike sadly, blood still on his mouth. 

“I...fine, but I’m going with you to the hospital and sticking by your side the entire time.”

Pete nodded weakly, his eyes starting to shut.

Suddenly, ambulance sirens blared outside. 

“You gotta stay with me Pete. Please.”

A group of men ran upstairs, carrying a stretcher with them.

“In here!” Mike shouted, holding Pete close.

The EMTs rushed into the bathroom and lift Pete onto the stretcher. 

“We gotta clear out his airpipes fast!” One of the EMTs said, heading out downstairs and to the ambulance. 

Mike followed behind, jumping onto the ambulance with them. 

The EMTs began working as they drove to the hospital, Mike nervously watching. When they got there, they quickly rushed in.

“You have to stay in the waiting room.” One of them EMT men said.

“But-”

“You can see him after. The doctors need room to work.”

Mike nodded, nervously. 

_____________________________________________________________

About an hour later, a nurse came out.

“Are you here for Pete?”

Mike stood up. “Is he okay!?”

“Yeah, he’s fine for now. The thorns tore up his throat a bit, but nothing too bad. He’s lucky.”

Mike gulped. “C-can I see him?”

The nurse nodded and gestured for Mike to follow. “This is his room, remember to be gentle with him. He has gone through a lot.”

Mike opened the door and headed in. Pete was hooked up to a machine, looking paler than usual.

“H-hey, Pete. How are you feeling.”

“Like absolute garbage. I feel like a demon clawed up my throat. Shit, my dad is going to be so pissed.”

“Why would he be pissed?” 

“Hospitals are expensive dude. It’s like $2000 dollars for an ambulance ride alone.”

“You would have died if you didn’t!”

“He probably would have been relieved on the money saving.”

“Well besides your dad being an actual piece of shit, you have some explaining to do.”

“About?”

“You are coughing up blood and flowers!?”

“Yeah, it happens.”

“What do you mean ‘it happens’. That doesn’t just happen!”

“Happened to Jason recently.”

“I’m also guessing you haven’t told anyone.”

Pete shrugged. “Didn’t think it was important.”

“Not-not important!? You could die, Pete!”

“Didn’t think you cared that much, Mike. That’s kind of gay.”

“You are ignoring the point.”

“Which is?”

“You need to do something, before you end up dead!”

“Well, I can’t afford the surgery, so what do you expect me to do, huh!?” Pete raised his voice, breaking his calm.

“Um I don’t know, actually tell the person!?” 

“Yeah, I’m not doing that.”

“Are you crazy or something!?”

“You are one to talk, thinking you are a vampire and all.”

“Pete...you can’t keep this to yourself. Maybe the person will requite the feelings?”

Pete chuckled. “I highly doubt that.”

“What, is it Michael or something?”

Pete gagged. “No, gross. He is like my best friend, dude.”

“Then who, Pete?”

“Can we talk about this when I’m out of the hospital...please.”

Mike sighed. “Fine, but you better tell me right away.”

Pete nodded. “You should probably go home and change. You got a bit of my mouth blood on you.”

“Oh no, I’m staying right here. I don’t want you to be by yourself.”

Pete hesitated, before agreeing. “Fine, but if I end up falling asleep than you are going to have to just sit here.”

“Good with me!”

Pete shook his head.

They talked for a little bit, before Pete ended up falling asleep. Mike moved the hair out of Pete’s face, stroking it. “Please don’t leave me…” Mike sat down in the seat next to the bed and got out a book and began reading as Pete slept. Eventually, Mike fell asleep in the chair next to Pete.

The next morning, a doctor came into the room. “Hello you two, sorry to wake you. I just have to take Pete’s vitals, before he can leave.”

Mike yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Pete opened his eyes and groaned. “Do I have to do another blood test?”

“Don’t worry, I just have to take your blood pressure and do some other basic tests.”

“Good.”

After a few tests, Pete got the clear to go. Mike gathered his stuff up and got ready to head out with Pete.

“Pete by the way, the surgery is always an option,” The doctor said, smiling.

“Whatever, come on Mike.”

Mike shrugged and followed behind him.

_____________________________________________________________

When they got back, Pete fell face first onto the bed, kicking off his shoes.

“Hey Pete, we have to talk.”

“What about?” Pete mumbled into the bed.

“You know what. Come on, sit up.” Mike helped pull him up.

“I just don’t think it matters.”

“If this person likes you back, you won’t have to worry about anything.”

“And if they don’t, it will have been a waste of time.”

“Pete.”

Pete sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

“No, I’ve been asking since yesterday because I don’t want to know.”

“Fine.” Pete groaned, before grabbing Mike’s collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Mike’s eyes widened in shock and before he could fully process it, Pete pulled away.

“There, happy?” Pete turned away, his face bright red.

“Why did you kiss me?” Mike asked, still shocked.

Pete continued to not look at him. “You said to tell you and I’m not exactly good at conformist lovey bullshit…”

“Wait, you like me!?”

“Yeah…”

“You sent me to Scottsdale in the fifth grade.”

“Yeah…”

“You burned down my favorite store.”

“Yeah…”

“You have claimed to hate me for as long as I’ve known you.”

“I get it, I’m not good with feelings.”

“Actually, you really suck at it.”

“Yeah I-” Before Pete could finish his sentence, Mike kissed him. 

Mike pulled away and pressed his forehead against Pete’s. “You really, really suck at it.”

Pete blushed, bright red. “I-I...um…”

“Vampire got your tongue?” Mike grinned.

Pete shoved Mike lightly. “Shut up, Makowski.” 

“Hmm...nah. Also you should know that you no longer have to fear death, my dear Pete.”

“You going to pay for the surgery?”

“Huh? What do you m- no! I mean that I like you back.”

“What?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.” Mike pulled Pete into another kiss, this time wrapping his arms around Pete, holding him close.

Pete kissed back, reaching up to run his hands through Mike’s hair.

Mike grinned into the kiss, before nipping Pete’s bottom lip with his fake fangs. 

Pete moaned and Mike took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Pete’s mouth. 

After making out for awhile, Mike pulled away.

“Before we continue, does your little goth brain understand?”

“Shut up, I’m just shocked.”

“Why?”

“Because you are you and you are a vamp kid, well vamp teen and-”

“Vamp young adult, actually.”

“Shut up, we’re both eighteen. That’s still teens.”

“Well, this vamp really likes you. So there!”

Pete blushed. “Well...cool then.”

“You’re cute.” Mike kissed the tip of his nose.

Pete crossed his arms. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Pete grinned, before pushing Mike onto the bed.

“When I said make me, I meant more like makeout with me not push m-”

Before he could continue talking, Pete got on top of him and kissed him, hard.

Mike let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Pete.

After a bit of kissing, Pete sat back up on top of Mike. He bit his lips nervously and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Mike’s eyes widened, taking in the sight.

Before Pete could even lean back down, Mike flipped him over so he was on his back instead. “You really think that you are going to be the one on top?”

“I-I…” Before Pete could respond, Mike had leaned down and bit Pete’s neck. “F-fucking vampire.”

Mike grinned and continued biting and sucking on Pete’s neck, leaving red and purple marks.

“M-mike…”

Mike continued going down Pete’s chest, reaching his nipples. He took one into his mouth, sliding his tongue across it.

Pete gripped Mike’s hair, his hips bucking. 

Mike lifted his head up. “Impatient much?” Mike leaned back down and licked his nipple again, playing with the other one with his fingers.

“Sh-shut up.” Pete’s face was red. 

“Cute.” Mike sat up and took off his shirt.

Pete looked at him, a bit shocked. “When did you get those done?”

“The piercings? Last year. You like them?”

Pete sat up and put one of Mike’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the metal.

“Mhmm…Pete…” Mike gripped him, close. “How far do you w-wanna take this?”

Pete moved to look up at him. “Whatever works, I um...haven’t um…”

“Pete Thelman, are you a virgin?”

“Shut up.” Pete laid back down, crossing his arms.

“Well, I would be happy to change that for you, if you’ll have me?”

“I-um…” Pete nodded, not making eye contact. 

“Good, then can I take off your pants?”

“It’s not very sexy to just say it like that…”

“Pete, consent is always sexy.”

“Mike, I already gave you consent.”

“Fine then.” Mike slide off Pete’s pants and boxers. “Woah…”

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous…”

“S-shut up.”

Mike leaned down and licked the tip of Pete’s dick.

“Fuck…”

“Have you ever gotten off to me, Pete?” He licked up his shaft.

“Y-yeah…”

“Have you ever fingered yourself, thinking about me?”

Pete nodded, his face bright red.

Mike grinned and moved over to kiss Pete as he opened the drawer next to the bed. He reached over and grabbed a bottle out of it and pulled away from Pete. “Can you spread your legs for me, Pete?”

Pete spread his legs open, looking up at Mike with anticipation. 

Mike opened the bottle and poured some lube onto his fingers. “Ready?”

“Just get on with it.”

“Fine.” Mike pushed a finger into Pete.

“Mhmm…”

“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Mike slowly started moving his finger in and out, stretching him open. After a little bit, Mike added a second one.

“Sh-shit, Mike…”

Mike leaned down to kiss Pete’s neck as he continued to finger him.

“You can add another if you want to.”

Mike nipped at Pete’s neck, before adding the third.

“Right there, fuck…”

“You are doing so good, Pete. I think you may be ready.”

“Well, you still need to take off your pants.”

“True, true.” Mike sat up and slid down his pants and boxers. He then grabbed a condom from his drawer and slid it over his cock. 

“You seem prepared.”

“Hey, you never know.” Mike poured some lube onto his dick. “You ready?”

Pete nodded.

Mike kissed him one more time, before slowly pushing in. 

Pete let out a loud moan.

Mike grinned, before pulling back out and in again.

Pete wrapped his legs around Mike’s waist and let his head fall back.

Mike continued pounding into him, getting faster and faster. “You feel so good around my cock, Pete…”

“I-I don’t think I can last much longer…”

“Then come for me.”

After a few more thrusts, Pete came, Mike following shortly after. 

Mike pulled out and collapsed on top of Pete, breathing heavily. 

“Shit, we just did that.”

“Yeah cause you loooove me.”

“Shut up, Makowski.”

Mike slid off the condom and threw it in the trash.”What, it’s true.”

“Well you don’t need to say it.”

Mike wrapped his arms around Pete.

“I like knowing that my boyfriend loves me.”

“Whoah, whoa. When did I say we were boyfriends?”

“I mean, I kind of assumed with the whole loving me and us having mutual feelings thing.” 

“I guess…”

“So...will you be my boyfriend per say?”

“Fine I guess…”

Mike grinned and kissed Pete on the cheek. “Good.”

Pete yawned and snuggled into Mike’s chest. 

“You want to nap? It’s been a long few days.”

Pete nodded.

“Let’s sleep then. Goodnight my gothic love.”

“Goodnight vampire trash.”

Mike frowned. “That’s not very nice to say to your boyfriend.”

“Fine whatever, goodnight Mike.”

Mike smiled and kissed his forehead, before closing his eyes. Eventually they drifted off to sleep, happy that this whole thing was over with and they could just be together.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a sequel to find out where Firkle ran off to, let me know!


End file.
